


Rotty On Top

by NudorahRex



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ass Play, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: A would-be adventurer decides to take a risky foray into a dark forest for some quick cash. He was ready to face a few monsters down, but one particular zombie caught him off guard. (Mostly going to be shameless smut with a bit of development on the side)
Relationships: Rottytops/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something new, so this is my first continuous multi chapter smut story! Self indulgent zombie fucking inbound, but written with love and care that I hope will shine through!

He knew the forest was dangerous. He knew he was likely to be killed by spiders or eaten by a zombie. He'd made peace with that when he decided he'd try out the whole “go to a place with monsters to get some gems” thing instead of just getting a real job. The man had trained himself well enough, dusted an old sword off, and took a lot of practice swings. He'd gotten to collecting a fair amount of the things, which seemed to just be lying all over the place. But, things went south. He took a wrong turn, lost his way home, tripped over a branch and fell down a conspicuous chasm that had no place existing in a forest. And before he could even test to see if he could move as the pain subsided, a zombie made itself known and kept him pinned. And now, he was going to be eaten by a zombie.

The zombie in question seemed to have a different idea of what eating him entailed, though. She'd pounced him as he tried to get up, and excitedly told him he was dinner. He was first taken aback by the sudden attack, and then by the fact that she could talk. He'd heard that if zombies could talk that meant they were the civilized kind that mostly just drank coffee. Then, as he looked up at his aggressor he was taken aback by her appearance. Zombies were supposed to be rotting corpses, shambling and messy. But this one...

“Aw, you seem nervous! Can't take your eyes off me, huh?” The zombie was lying on top of him, pressing into his shoulders and his knees to keep him pinned to the ground. Her face was close, inches away from his, and she spoke to him with sinful glee.

“I... you just... look...” The man tried his best to sputter out a response, battling between his instinct to try and get away as fast as he could and some ingrained sense of pride that didn't want to show that fear. And, deep down, something else.

“Terrifying? _Unnatural?_ **Dangerous?** **_Green!?_** ” The zombie excitedly urged him to continue his thoughts, rattling him with each word.

“VERY PRETTY!” The man closed his eyes in equal parts fear and embarrassment. He expected her to start chowing down any second now. Instead he was met with silence. When he opened them, her face was even closer to his, and her smile far wider.

“That's really sweet! I've never gotten a compliment from someone I've violently tackled before. I like you!”

“O-oh. Well in that case, maybe you won't eat me?”

The zombie laughed.

“Hey, what's your name?” She shifted herself on top of him, taking a bit of pressure off his body. He gulped.

“Well, um...” He nervously attempted to gather his thoughts, and blanked on his own name,

“Okay, Wellum! My name is Rottytops! Or Rotty, if you prefer.”

“Actually, I...” He almost corrected her on his name, but figured if he was trying to get away, it might be best to just let that be his name for now. Hopefully nothing in this forest would be following him home. “...it's nice to meet you, Rottytops. Are you going to not eat me now? Now that we've, you know, exchanged words and all.”

Rottytops chortled and sat up, moving herself forward to keep Wellum pinned by sitting on his stomach. He winced at the sudden pressure, and gazed up in hope, fear, and... awe. He thought she was pretty up close. But as more of her came into view, lit by the soft moonlight, he realized she had a lot more going for her than a pretty face. Her raggedy purple tank-top hung ever so loosely off her shoulders, and made clear the impressive size of her bust. Her exposed light green midriff naturally drew his eyes downward as he admired the smooth appearance of her skin. His eyes drifted even further down when he saw her very short shorts, held onto her by a belt tied way too loose to keep it up. The skull buckle bent forward, and allowed Wellum a tantalizing glimpse at her crotch. She adjusted her yellow hairband, drawing his attention back to her face. She smirked at him.

“Oh, I'm totally still gonna eat you. You've made yourself seem more and more delicious with each word!” She grinned, and twisted herself around.

“Wait! Please, I don't wanna die!”

Rottytops looked over her shoulder back at him, and raised an eyebrow. She looked up in thought, and then chuckled. She bent forward and stuck her rear in his face, before wrangling his panicked kicking legs. Her head turned back to face him again, this time with a smug smirk. She gave her butt a mesmerizing shake, tearing his mind between fear and arousal.

“You're not gonna die, silly! I'm eating _you_ , not your brains!”

“Wh-what? What does that-” His panicked line of questioning stopped when she tore his fly open and shoved his pants and underwear down to his legs, exposing his half erect dick. His fear began to give way to a sort of panicked arousal. When exactly had he started to pop a boner?

Rotty grabbed his shaft and stood it up in front of her face while she looked back at him with a playful grin. She gave it a small lick, and winked at him. He laid his head back, and looked up at the night sky in disbelief. The fear was still there, his fight or flight panic still keeping his heart rate up. But as Rottytops gave his hardening dick more quick laps, his arousal started to take over. Soon enough, he was ready to give in entirely. Even if she was going to actually eat him, there were plenty of worse ways to die, especially in this forest.

Rottytops quickly escalated from her teasing licks when he stopped struggling, and rewarded his submission to her by taking him into her mouth. Her tongue flicked around his tip, and she moaned into his crotch. He let himself groan in pleasure as her hot breath enveloped his cock, and he instinctively bucked his hips up to reach the back of her throat. Rotty enjoyed the sudden show of initiative, and sucked at his cock with a passionate fervor. She slurped up her spittle as it stuck itself to his shaft, and cradled his balls in her hand. He gripped the grass beneath them hard, closing his eyes to keep himself from blowing early.

Wellum felt his face get slapped, and opened an eye. Rotty had detached an arm to crawl over and get his attention, jumping onto his chest and knocking its stump against her rear end. As her mouth was loudly occupied with sucking hard on his cock, she had it pantomime what she wanted from him. It tapped her rear again, and dug its fingers into the neck of his shirt and pulled on it before wiggling its index finger up and down. He got the vague idea. Wellum lifted his hands up slowly to grab at the waistband of Rotty's shorts, and pulled them down between his knees to rest on his torso. The sweet lips of her pussy were in full view for him now, and the aroma of her growing arousal made itself clear.

He grabbed at Rotty's firm and taut ass cheeks, pressing his fingers into them and enjoying the sensation of her unnaturally smooth skin. Rotty's arm flipped over and grabbed at her own folds, rubbing at them a bit before giving him a thumbs up and crawling back over to her shoulder. He nodded, and tried to focus his efforts away from the lovely sensation of her tongue snaking around his cock to give her some oral treatment as well. He bent his head up and kissed her slit, then started lapping at her pussy and kneading her ass. Rotty paused her slobbering for a moment, to moan in appreciation before pumping his shaft in her hand and flicking her tongue around the head.

Wellum gave her ass a slap, and sucked at her slit while sticking his tongue out to lick at her clit. Rotty bobbed down on his cock with each touch of her clit, mewling every time. Each flick of his tongue rewarded him with a more electrifying sensation as she took him further into her mouth and let the head of his cock touch the back of her throat. She hit his face with some of her quim and let out a growl while she gripped his knees. Rottytops breathed heavily and grinned, deciding that he would have to climax before she did, lest she cease her complete control of the situation. She grabbed her head and pushed herself down on his cock as far as she could, before snapping it off her neck to push it further than that. She gargled on his shaft, the tip of his dick just barely visible through her head's neck hole. She held her head there with all the force she could muster, while she sucked on his shaft and swiveled her tongue around his balls.

He couldn't believe the sensation he felt between his legs. Rottytops was blowing him with such a fervor and force that he didn't think possible. She didn't have to breathe, and thus all her attention was focused on trapping his cock entirely in the warm pleasure of her snug throat. He bucked his hips and gripped hard at Rotty's ass. He felt her hair brush against his inner thighs and gasped, letting his mouth off her pussy to groan as he was driven over the edge. Rotty's body bent over and rammed its neck into the bottom of Rotty's head in time for Wellum to pump his seed into her throat. He thrust up and desperately moaned while he flooded her mouth with cum, enough to drown anyone who had to worry about that kind of thing.

Wellum's vision blurred as he came down from a deep-throat more intense than he had ever thought possible. Rottytops shot up from his crotch, recovering easily in comparison. She looked back at him over her shoulder, smirking as she wiped some errant cum off her lips. He breathed heavily as he viewed her, looming over him with her beautiful ass still close up to his face. One of the shoulder straps of her tank-top was hanging off the side, as she made a show of displaying his fat load still on her tongue, before swallowing. She twisted her head a bit, lodging it more firmly back onto her torso. She moved herself forward, and laid down over him again, propping her cheek up on her hand and planting her elbow in the ground by his head.

“You almost had me there, Wellum! Almost had my climax before I gave you yours. Had to break out my special zombie skills!” Rotty grinned at him.

Wellum simply nodded as he regained his composure, his labored pants obscuring anything he could have to say in response to her. She traced a few circles in his stomach, and walked her hand up to his chin. Rotty tapped his nose, and then grabbed his chin to turn his face towards hers. Her smile was more relaxed now, and her face absolutely radiant to him. He figured she could eat his face off right here and dine on his brains, and he wouldn't mind one bit. That she'd earned his life for what she made him feel right then.

“Of course...” Rotty moved a finger to her chin, and feigned an innocent smile. “I didn't get to climax, after all.”

Wellum blinked. “I... sorry?”

Rottytops brought her eyelids halfway down, and curled her smile to a smirk. Wellum gulped.

“Nothing left in the tank, I'm assuming?”

Wellum slowly and fearfully nodded no.

“Very rude to leave a girl unattended to. Guess I'll just have to take you home, and let you... re-energize.” Rotty leaned her face in close. Wellum croaked.

He offered no protest as Rottytops grabbed his arm and lifted him up to lead him to wherever she lived. He was ready to die a few minutes ago, after all. He considered his life to be in this girl's hands since they met. Besides, he didn't exactly have the energy to argue with her after what she'd done to him. A zombie's home couldn't be all that more dangerous than the middle of the forest. Maybe she'd even be able to show him a safe way home. Maybe he'd get out of here with all those gems. Maybe she had... friends.

As they walked off together, he caught himself smiling for the first time tonight.

Maybe when they were done, he'd tell her his actual name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, and want to talk smut and get some spicy art retweeted onto your timeline, consider following my Twitter: <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wellum tries to get to know Rotty after she drags him off to her mobile home. She rebuffs his prying with a more intimate "conversation".

Wellum was surprised to find himself in a snug and cozy caravan. It was sparsely furnished inside; an aging couch, a few sleeping bags, a rope ladder up to a hammock and a hatch leading up top, and a small counter taken up in its entirety by a large espresso machine. Rottytops told him her brothers had gone out to refill the coffee supply, leaving her alone with their home for a while. She told him to wait on the dusty old couch while she went and got something to eat. He sighed in relief as she left, and leaned back. That meant he wasn't on the menu. Still though, he wondered how safe he really was. She was still a zombie. A hot zombie. A hot zombie who sucked his dick. And who strongly hinted that they would be doing more very soon.

Wellum shifted his legs around. She had brothers, apparently? Hopefully when she said they were away for “a while” that meant a day or so as opposed to a few hours. He was tentatively excited to see more of what Rottytops had in store for him, but he wasn't exactly ready to meet the family just yet. Especially if they wound up coming home when she was in a compromising position with him. He shuddered. That would be an issue and a half.

“Wellum~!” Rotty poked her head in the door, grinning. “How do you like your brains?”

He stared at her blankly.

“What?”

“Oh! Human, right. Uh, chicken?”

Wellum nodded, slowly. She gave him a thumbs up, and ducked back out. He took another look around the room, taking note of all possible exits. Just in case. Rotty walked back into the caravan shortly, with some roasted chicken. She got that suspiciously fast, but he wasn't about to inquire about it. Lest she decide to go back to Plan A. She placed a plate on the floor for them to grab from, and sat down, inviting him to sit on the floor with her. They ate together in silence for a bit. Silence, except for Rotty's cheerful humming. Wellum ate slowly, taking slow glances at her in an attempt to get a read on her motives. At least, that's what he told himself he was doing as he took in her curves and soft features. The way her loose top fluttered with each movement, allowing small peeks at her cleavage. But most of all, he kept coming back to her face. That infectious smile, her soft face, the bright green skin that glowed in the lantern's light.

She took notice of his stares, as evidenced by her sudden smirk as they locked eyes. She leaned forward, and she took a long and slow lick of the drumstick she was holding. He let out a small involuntary croak as he strained to keep himself calm, and she flicked her tongue rapidly over the top of the meat. Rotty opened her mouth slowly, and made a show of inserting the entire drumstick into her mouth, pushing it down her throat. She gazed at him through half-lidded eyes as she sighed and he looked on in awe when she pulled the bone out of her mouth, clean of meat. She crossed one leg over, and twiddled the bone in her hand. She leaned forward, letting one of her tanktop's straps dangling off her shoulder. She curled her lips into a seductive smile, and he found himself leaning forward unconsciously. She abruptly broke the seductive charm, flashing him a toothy grin and placing both of her hands on the floor while she crossed her legs.

“So! Tell me about yourself! Where ya from?” Rottytops asked her question in an innocent tone, but the wide grin and the closed eyes made Wellum all too aware that she was trying to be a tease.

He cleared his throat. “A town south of here. You wouldn't know it, not on any maps.”

She opened her eyes and pursed her lips. “Oh! So you're not from Scuttle Town?”

“Uh... no. Never been. Why?” He eyed her cautiously.

“Ah, no real reason. Just... I know a few people there. Thought you might be able to tell me some things.”

Wellum relaxed a bit. Rotty yawned, stretched her arms out, and laid flat on her back.

“Who do you know in Scuttle Town?”

Rotty closed her eyes and frowned. She hummed in a low tone, and exhaled out her nose. She opened one eye a bit, and looked at Wellum, who shifted nervously. The atmosphere had changed pretty suddenly for some reason, and he was afraid he'd pushed to the wrong topic. He took note of the exits again.

“Doesn't really matter.” She finally spoke after a pregnant pause. She turned her head over, and her face softened up as she smiled. “You've got more important things to worry about, lover boy.”

He gulped, and she snickered and rolled over onto her stomach. Rotty crawled over to him on her elbows and knees. She placed her hands under his shirt, resting her elbows on his legs, and licked her lips. Wellum's breathing slowed, staring into her lust filled eyes as she gazed up at him. She rubbed her across his stomach, slowly pushing upward to feel at his chest. She pulled herself up further, her face now inches away from his. His eyes moved down, and he saw the swell of breasts underneath her purple top. Rotty pushed forward, making him lean back against the foot of the couch. Her firm and ample chest rested on top of his crotch, his erection bulging through his pants at the sensation. She pushed his shirt up, and he pulled his arms through his sleeves to help her remove it. She smiled, resting a cheek on one hand while she traced circles below his stomach with the other.

He groaned, and finally gathered enough willpower and courage to take initiative. He grabbed Rotty's shoulders, and pulled her up to him. She let out a little noise of surprise, and smirked at him as they came face to face. He held her there, frozen after his initial adrenaline rush wore off. She chuckled and inched forward, entangling their legs together so she could straddle his waist. She wiggled her hips and placed her hands on his back and the nape of his neck. Her sultry smile widened, and she pressed her forehead to his. Wellum looked deep into her striking red eyes, and his lips trembled as they came within centimeters of hers.

“It's adorable how much you shake, but fear will only get you so far with me. I'm not gonna do all the work for you.” Rottytops spoke in a harsh whisper and stared him down with an expectant intensity, daring him to make her his.

It was do or die now for Wellum, and by god he wanted to **_do._** He summoned all of his willpower and pushed through his apprehension, grabbing Rotty by her back and head and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Their lips crashed together, and he lost himself in her, having longed to do this since they first locked eyes in the forest. Every lustful thought rushed to the front of mind as his tongue danced with hers, and his hand wandered down her back and into her shorts. Rotty sighed pleasurably, and closed her eyes as she leaned into him. He gripped at her taut ass under her shorts, and she wiggled her hips around to shake them down to her knees. He heard a snapping sound, and briefly opened his eyes to see Rotty's legs had separated at the knees, the lower portions inching forward to move her bottoms away from them entirely before reattaching. He moved his hand from her asscheeks to the lips of her pussy, feeling her dripping arousal between his fingers.

They broke from their kiss to look down, and he rapidly moved to shuffle his pants off. His throbbing erection strained at the cloth, and it ached to get inside her. Rotty's smile widened, excited to see another look at his package. His cock sprung free from his boxers the moment the waistband left his pelvis, hot and hard. She cooed as its tip brushed against her outer folds, her eyes moving slowly back up to Wellum's face contorted in pent up lust as he let out a short grunt. She rolled her hips around, teasing his cockhead while she licked her lips. Wellum leaned forward, longing for another taste of Rotty's tongue, and she met his forehead with her own. Her lips pursed a hair's length away from his own, and she stuck her tongue out. With a sudden burst of passion, he pulled her in for a deep kiss and thrust his cock into her in one fluid motion. One hand at the back of her neck and the other at her ass, he grunted into her mouth as she took him to the hilt.

Rottytops squeaked, the sudden force of Wellum's movements proving a pleasant surprise. She bucked her hips back into him, their kiss breaking as she arched her head back to let out a loud and elongated moan. He took the opportunity to move his hand from her back to grasp at her breasts through her top. More than a handful, he fondled the firm bountiful mounds with fervor while he began to pump his throbbing cock in and out of her tight pussy. Rotty rewarded his new found initiative by rhythmically meeting his thrusts with her hips, and wrapping her arms around his head. His face was pushed into the emerald valley of her cleavage, her unnaturally smooth flesh providing a heavenly pillow to rest his head in while he sped up his thrusts into her.

His pulsing cock pumped in and out of Rotty's slit with an increasing speed and a growing wild abandon. Her walls contracted around him with each thrust, welcoming his hot shaft each time with a tighter embrace. She egged him on to go harder, yelling out each time he kicked up the speed. She gripped at his back, dug her fingers into him, and moaned his name while he did his best to stretch her out. He was just as lost in it, lost in _her_. He panted out her name into her chest, planting rapid kisses on her cleavage as he thrashed at her pussy. Rotty wanted more, holding him tighter and throwing her hips into his and forcibly taking in more of him. She let her knees tear at the seams, and the head of his cock began to reach her cervix. He was a panting and moaning mess, his lower half possessed by his lust as he buried his groans and red face flush with pleasure into her tits. For her part, Rottytops grit her teeth as hums of pure ecstasy slipped from her throat. She hugged him tight, let her legs pop out of her pelvis, and thrust herself further onto his cock, taking him in as deep as she could.

“YES! FUCKING SHATTER ME! MAKE ME FALL APART WHILE I CUM, **YES!** ” Rottytops cried out, looking at the ceiling to ride her climax out and prevent her eyeballs from popping out.

He could barely breath as his face was occupied by the soft flesh of her cleavage, but hearing Rotty yell that out invigorated him with a new energy. He practically roared as he gripped hard at Rotty's ass and thrust with all his might while slamming her back down into him with each pump. His second wind came with a new found strength, enough to get him to stand up while carrying her with his hands planted on her ass and her arms wrapped around his back. He yelled out her name as he crashed into her core, his hot pulsing cock breaching her cervix with one last powerful slam. They both cried out in ecstasy as he burst, shooting his sticky white load into her. His creampie flooded her instantly, the thick cum leaking out past his balls as she shrieked and spasmed around him. He groaned as his last spurts of cum forced him to withdraw his cock from her, and he fell back onto the couch, still holding her body close to him. He breathed heavily into her bosom, his world a blur.

Wellum caught his breath, and leaned his head back, prying his face away from her chest. “R-rotty, I-” he began to pant out a sentence, before her body fell back. He looked, dazed, around the room and saw her arms still wrapped around him but with a distinct lack of shoulders attached to them. He saw her legs laying on either side of her torso, which had fallen to the floor. Most concerning was what he didn't see. Her head. Panic started to set in before he heard her voice come from below, muffled.

“Damn, you really broke me in! Fish me out from under the couch, will ya?”

Fucking Rottytops had been an experience beyond Wellum's wildest dreams, and the cleanup made for an odd afterglow. He pieced her back together at her instructions, which made him realize that she'd probably done this before. For some reason, that idea stung a bit. Why did it, though? They were complete strangers when she started sucking his dick in the woods, and he thought she might actually kill him until just a few moments before he got inside her. Yet there was something about the passion in their two trysts, the longing he felt when he stared in her eyes and the sweet relief of finally kissing her. He should feel lucky just to have been with a girl as gorgeous as Rottytops twice while still maintaining a beating heart. Was he longing for more? Was he just horny?

“Hey, sugarboy! Look at me!” Rotty knocked him out of his thoughts, and he looked over at her. She was laying back on the couch, very casually for someone who literally just fell apart. She flashed her signature grin at him, before inching closer.

“It's pretty late now, and I was thinking... I could maybe take you to the edge of your town. Buuuuuut, if I lose this spot we're parked in my brother Abner might yell at me. We could walk there, maybe?” Rotty poked at her chin as she thought out loud. Wellum sighed.

“Can I just, uh, stay the night here and we'll think about it in the morning?”

Rotty looked up at him.

“Whoa, sleepover!? I could tell you liked me from the moment you shot a load down my throat, Wellum!” Rotty gave him a quick and uncomfortable tight hug, before bounding off to find something for him to sleep on.

Wellum smiled at her energy, and twiddled with his fingers. At the very least, he didn't want to go back home empty handed after leaving to find some cash. Besides, the best way to figure out his feelings towards Rottytops was obviously to spend more time with Rottytops. And anything else that happened while doing that would be a very sweet side benefit. He might make an adventurer of himself, yet.


	3. Pale Moons Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rottytops gives Wellum a special morning greeting before leading him into the forest to look for food and treasures. When he bumps into a Batgal alone, he deals with the new monster girl using the only method he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I uploaded my first Rottytops story this exact time last year. So have a chapter longer than the last two combined to celebrate.

“Bet ya didn't know zombies could be such good cuddlers, huh?”

Rottytops laid behind Wellum on the blanketed floor, arms wrapped around his chest. She DID have a bed, and in fact there were multiple beds available in the caravan due to the absence of her brothers. Yet, she was insistent he sleep on the small bedroll in the attic. Wellum hadn't argued as sleeping in stranger's beds was always uncomfortable, let alone zombie strangers. What was odd was the fact that she decided to slip into the bedroll with him. She squeezed his hand, and hummed.

“I don't know how to rate cuddling, but yeah, you're pretty good. A bit cold, though.” Wellum admitted, feeling Rotty's breath on his neck.

“Oh! Sorry, body heat doesn't come naturally to me. Lemme warm up.” She let out an embarrassed laugh.

“You can just... do that?” Wellum craned his head back to look at her.

Sure enough, her body started to warm up. She caught his glimpse, and smirked at him before shuffling closer. Pressing her body into his, she nodded and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. An owl's hoot sounded just outside the caravan, followed by the howling of some wolves. Moonlight shone through a small window in the corner, and the shadows of a few bats flew across the wall. Rotty sighed in content, the atmosphere apparently quite cozy to her. Wellum remembered a few stories he read as a kid that had setups like this, minus the sexy girl pressing her body against him. They didn't tend to end well.

He looked up at the window, and saw the full moon slightly obscured by the dead branches of a large tree. He heard a yawn and felt her relax her grip around him as she quickly began to doze off. Looking back at her, eyes closed and headband removed to let her hair flow down, he felt a warmth in his chest that fought back the chill of the night. Rottytops was only one variable separating him from those old ghost stories, but she was one hell of a variable. He might still die out here, but if he did it brought him some comfort to know he'd at least die in good company.

Maybe she'd even bring him back as a zombie if he did. With that strangely comforting thought, he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Wellum awoke to a soft pressure around his loins, and a wet kiss at his cheek. He opened his eyes with a sharp exhale, and found himself staring straight into Rotty's crimson eyes. She looked at him with a smirk and a lick of her lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but a jolt of pleasure from between his legs left him only able to grunt. His hand balled into a fist and grit his teeth, before shaking his head to look at her.

“Morning, sleepyhead~” Rottytops cooed at him.

“Rotty, what are you-” His vision cleared up with a blink, and he noticed her head was resting on his chest and currently not attached to her body.

“Lift me up, will ya? I think you'll like what you see behind me...” Rotty winked.

He sucked in his breath, and reached his shaky hands to her head to lift it up. He was greeted with the equal parts beautiful and morbid sight of Rotty's headless body, her top tugged down off her shoulders and around her midriff, wrapping her ample jade colored breasts around his hardening cock. He sighed, body shuddering at the full picture of what she was doing for him. Wellum brought her head down for a deep kiss, muffling her giggles with his lips. His elbows came to a rest, keeping her head nuzzled against his neck.

“They're a real nice pair, aren't they?” Rotty kissed at his neck, and looked at her body with pride.

Wellum didn't have an answer, but his moans were good enough to affirm. Rotty's body brought her hands up and pushed her breasts together to make a tighter fit for his rapidly growing erection. Her smooth green flesh rubbed up and down his shaft, bringing him to full mast in no time. The head of his cock poked out between her mounds, and she licked at his cheek with a hum as he struggled to keep his voice down. Her tits felt firm in his hands last night, but wrapped around his rock hard cock they were supple and lush as they massaged his member with an overwhelming soft embrace.

Rottytops gave her shoulders a provocative roll, and brought her arms together to press her bare tits tighter around his shaft as she slowly rocked left to right. His hard cock was locked between her wonderful emerald orbs, and each sway sent a wave of rapture up his spine. She leaned forward, and began to rub her tits up and down, a gasp escaping his lips each time he felt the velvet touch of the underside of her breasts on his thighs. His dick throbbed between her mounds, and after one last kiss her head rolled down his chest to join her tits for the grand finale.

Rotty grabbed her head, elbows pressed into her tits to keep them tight around his throbbing cock. Sensing that he was ready to blow, she prepared to get him to finish in her mouth. Pressing her arms into her tits and lowering her head down, she rapidly stroked him off with her supple mounds and flicked her tongue out to meet the tip of his cock as it poked out of her cleavage. Held at just the right angle, every time his dick left the heavenly embrace of her breasts it met the equally luscious sanctuary of her mouth.

“Come on, Wellum. Give it to me. I want your load in my mouth! Start both of our mornings right.” Rottytops excitedly shouted, tongue teasing the tip of his cock as she pushed him further and further.

With one last squeeze of her tits, Rottytops made Wellum buck his hips up and release his white and sticky cum directly onto her tongue. His hot dick throbbed against the pillowy embrace of her tits, causing her body to shudder as he blew his load over her. After firing into her mouth, a few more hot ropes landed on her face. He gasped as he emptied his balls onto her, the last spurts of semen making marks on her cheek and dribbling down to her nipples. Rotty mewled, and swiftly reattached her head to her body before bringing her hands up to her tits to rub his cum into her skin. She let the gooey seed pooling her mouth drip down her tongue and land in her cleavage.

Wellum took in the sight of Rottytops basking in his cum, his softening dick still nestled within her generous chest. She was coated from her hair down to her nipples in a heaping supply of his seed, and rubbing at her nipples while she gathered some of it in her fingers for a taste. When she finally withdrew her chest from between his legs, she casually brought her raggedy purple top back up from her waist. After pulling the straps back over her shoulders, she adjusted her breasts and groped at them. It looked as though she set them back in place somehow, as they were now standing firm and perky as they were when he saw them last night.

“You... you can adjust the firmness?” He asked after catching his breath, before pulling his boxers up.

“Oh, yeah. I've been a zombie for like, a really long time. Rigor mortis is my bitch.” She chuckled, and wiped the errant strands of his cum off her face. “Now come on! Let's go find some human breakfast!”

Wellum wiped some sweat off his brow, and rose to his feet.

“Uh, human breakfast as in breakfast for humans and not of them, right?” He asked only half-joking.

“Dude, how many times do I have to get you off before you trust that I'm not going to devour you?” Rotty rolled her eyes, and made her way down the ladder.

Wellum scratched his head, and sighed. She did have a point, there.

* * *

“How is this human breakfast?” Wellum looked at Rotty, and then at the small pit below them that was crawling with large single eyed spiders.

“Trust meee, just go down there and smack 'em with your sword a bunch. You'll find food!” Rotty spoke with assurance.

“Are they... guarding it?”

“No, it just kinda pops out of them when they die.”

Wellum looked at the mass of crawling arachnids, and then back at her.

“How about you go first?” He tried to crack a weak smile.

“Don't be a baby! Just, get in there and hit them! They're so weak! I've got some... scouting to do.” Rottytops looked to the side, looking somewhat nervous. Wellum was about to ask what she was thinking, when he felt her hand on his back. “So, good luck!”

She pushed him into the pit, and dashed away as he screamed. He scrambled to his feet and brandished his blade, when he noticed that the spiders were mostly just moving back and forth while paying no mind to him. Grimacing, he stepped forward. The large purple bugs moved about the area in what seemed to be a kind of fixed pattern. They'd crawl to the start of a small ledge, and promptly turn around before coming into contact with a wall before turning back to go to the ledge and start the whole process again. Once he got back to his town, he'd need to talk to a biologist about this. This probably wasn't normal.

He turned around, and tripped over a branch. Swearing, he caressed his knee as he gathered his bearings and reached to pick up his dropped sword. That was when he noticed a nearby bat suddenly stir up from its upside down perch and begin a threatening glide towards him. With a yelp, he fumbled for the hilt of his blade before diving forward under the arc of the bat's dive. It came to a flutter above the floor before turning around and flying at him again. Wellum whimpered as he finally grabbed his sword and swung it wildly in front of him. The bat took a few hits before falling to the ground in front of him.

Wellum stared at the felled bat's body for a few seconds before flinching as it burst into a puff of smoke. Then, to his absolute astonishment, he saw what looked to be a freshly roasted drumstick from some kind of poultry. Rotty apparently had not been fucking with him when she told him food just popped out of thin air when you hit things in this pit. Hesitantly, he picked up the meat and gave it a sniff. Smelled fine. He couldn't believe himself. He took a bite and started chewing, and before he knew it the bone was cleaned off in his hand and his hunger was sated.

“The forest is fucking weird.” Wellum sighed in disbelief, and tossed the bone aside.

His brief period of calm was interrupted by a bone chilling screech from above. Looking up, he saw another bat launch itself down at him and he barely got out of the way before it slammed into the ground. Holding his blade up, he prepared for its next charge. Then, just as it fluttered off the ground it screeched again and disappeared in a puff purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, a pale skinned woman appeared wearing a skintight purple leotard that showed a distressing amount of cleavage, thigh high leggings that dug right into her curvaceous hips, spiked gauntlets, and a helmet adorned with horns fashioned like bat wings. Wellum rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right, as this yellow eyed woman swished a spiked tail around behind her. She stepped forward, looking ready to swipe with her metal claws.

Wellum stared at her for a bit longer, before coming to his senses as she charged him. It didn't matter how juicy those thighs looked if the woman who had them was about to put him into the ground. He shouted as he swung his sword at her, and that shout turned into a high pitched scream as it bounced harmlessly off her shoulder armor. He got the wind knocked out of him when she gave him a punch in the gut, before jumping up high to grab the wall. Wellum dropped his sword to clutch his stomach, and then yelped as he suddenly felt his legs pulled out from under him. His face was dragged along the dirt before he was lifted up into the air.

The devil woman... or... batgal? Whatever she was, she had pulled a whip out and snagged him while he was recovering from the punch. Now he was swinging back and forth, upside down. The batgal stared at him, cocking her head. She moved forward, and upon getting a closer look at her Wellum came to two realizations. One, he was a fucking idiot for swinging at the one part of her body that was actually armored. Two, holy shit she was showing a lot of skin and she was disturbingly attractive. Her pale breasts filled out the leotard that seemed two sizes too small, and her tiny waist accentuated hips that would drive anyone up a wall. If they weren't already up a wall, like he was, right now.

Shit, was he about to die? So soon after his last encounter with a distressingly attractive monster woman? The batgal sniffed at him, before opening her mouth to reveal a set of sharp fangs as she looked him up and down. She seemed properly feral, unlike Rottytops. So his chances of reasoning with her weren't looking good. Then, she narrowed her eyes and stared at his waist. Wellum raised an eyebrow, and looked up at his crotch to notice an embarrassing bulge. He grit his teeth and fought back a frustrated sigh. Either he just had a danger fetish, or Rottytops gave him one.

The batgal reached a hand out to touch his bulge, and her clawed hand accidentally tore into his pants. She recoiled with a hiss when his half erect dick sprung out, looking down at him with what was either disgust or morbid curiosity. Wellum winced, eyes wide as the unstable monster girl brought her sharpened metal gauntlet up for another prod at the most sensitive part of his body. He yelped, sputtered out nonsense, and shook to get her attention away from his crotch. She looked down at him with an annoyed grunt, and he took note of the glassy look in her eyes and the bit of drool going down her mouth.

Wellum got an idea. Which part of his body got the idea was up for debate, but it was the only idea he had. He reached his hands up at her and made a grabbing motion towards her hands. In a stupor, the batgal obliged and put her hands in his. Wellum made his move. He reached up further and locked his fingers around the rim of the gauntlets at her wrist and pulled down with all his might. The batgal snarled as her gauntlets fell to the ground, and exposed her thin and bony hands. Wellum wasted no time, and before she could retaliate he reached down and forward to dig his hands into her pale blue hips. Hearing her make a confused grunt, he used her thick thighs as leverage to pull his face up towards her crotch.

Knowing that it was too late to think of another course of action, Wellum went all in. He reached a hand further up to grab at her ass, tugging her dark violet leotard to the side and exposing her pussy. She hissed, but did not immediately dismember him, so he figured this was going better than expected already. With a rush of adrenaline, he pulled her towards his mouth and plunged his tongue inside her. The batgal reacted with a shudder and sucked in a sharp breath. Wellum forged ahead with his desperate cunnilingus, lapping at her folds like it was a shimmering blue oasis in the desert.

He moved one hand to grip into her thigh and groped her ass with the other, using her plump figure as leverage to grind her crotch into his face. The batgal howled, and her arms went limp as her muscles began to relax up by her shoulders. Feeling the encouraging response, Wellum gave her rear a good slap before fondling it with vigor. She began to pant at the aggressive treatment, and he slid his hand up her and down her thigh. After sticking his tongue as far into her folds as he could, he dragged his fingers across her supple ass cheeks and brought it around the other side to trace at her navel before dipping down to her quivering wet pussy.

The batgal shook, moaning with her head knocked back and her tongue lolled out. Wellum stuffed two fingers into her pussy, thumb rubbing ever so lightly against her clit. He sucked at her quaking pussy, happily accepting her squirts into his mouth with each orgasm that rocked through her body. Gripping her leg for dear life, he took the deepest plunge he could into her aching sex. His tongue rubbed along her innermost walls, and she shouted out as she reached her limit. Riding her climax out against his face, she coated him with her juices and howled out in ecstasy.

Feeling the strain on his arms, Wellum let go and felt his head spinning as he swung back against the wall. After wiping her orgasm from his eyes, he could see the batgal sighing in relief. Just as he thought he'd earned his safety, he panicked as the whip holding him up went slack and she began to fall listless to the ground. She managed to correct herself, eyes wide in surprise as she stuck her feet back against the wall, but Wellum wasn't as adjusted to vertical living and fell to the ground. Thankfully, it was only a few feet. He rubbed the back of his head, and took a look up.

The batgal wasn't there. He wasn't sure whether or not that was a bad sign. When he looked forward to gather his thoughts, she was back in view and he had an answer to that question. The batgal was crawling on all fours towards him, with her mouth agape and her tongue out. She was drooling like a feral dog, and eying his unfortunately still erect cock like it was the meal of the day. Before he could find his sword, she pounced and pinned him by the waist. She licked her lips and opened her mouth up wide before dropping down on his length.

Wellum grunted at the sudden warm and wet sensation enveloping his dick. His first thought was to just sit back and let it happen; after all, this was basically how he met Rotty. His second thought was more alarming. Teeth. She had at least two rows of extremely sharp teeth. Teeth that were now centimeters away from his precious meat stick, that he had tried so hard to protect. He felt a little prick at his shaft as the batgal began her sloppy blowjob, and he realized how perilous his situation was. Wincing, he tried to push her off him but to no avail. The batgal shut him up by turning around and slamming her thick against his chin, before getting back to performing the last fellatio he'd ever get. Death by blowjob. Maybe not the worst way to go, all things considered, but he had trouble seeing the upside of it at the moment.

“Hands off my boytoy, batslut!” A familiar voice sent Wellum's heart into a flutter, as his beautiful green savior jumped down from above.

Rottytops chucked her own head at the batgal, hitting her with enough force to toss her off Wellum's body. After swiftly checking that his dick hadn't gone off with her, he scampered towards Rotty on all fours. Hiding behind her like a lost puppy, he hugged her legs and kissed her feet for the timely rescue. With her head in the dirt, all she could do was gently pat his hair in response. Her headless body walked forward with confidence, and picked her head up. The batgal whined in pain, struggling to get to her feet.

The batgal prepared to strike, and was intercepted with another toss of Rotty's head. It bounced off her face, and stunned her long enough for Rotty's body to get her in a full nelson. Her head rolled over to Wellum as she held the batgal in place, struggling and snarling. She looked him up and down, eyes focusing in on his exposed member which had only softened slightly. Wellum's face burned as he realized what she was looking at, and the embarrassment he felt surprised him with a twinge of... guilt? Why would he...

“So, this thing of yours really likes monsters, huh?” She cut his line of thought off, flashing a teasing smirk.

“I swear, it was an accident. She ripped my pants open, and I just didn't want to die, so I, uh...” Wellum struggled to come up with a way to explain everything, but that nagging guilt kept his words from forming.

“Hey, don't worry, I get it! Once you go spooky, everything else makes you droopy.” Rotty grinned, and his more complicated feelings were pushed aside as he had to process that attempt at rhyme.

“The real problem,” Rottytops continued, as her body walked the now whimpering batgal forward. “Is that she didn't let you finish! So what do you say we teach her a lesson, Wellum?”

Her grin turned sinister, and he looked at the batgal who was currently having pussy moistened up again by Rotty's fingers. Rottytops spread her lower lips, and instructed Wellum to lay down. Feeling indebted to her, he wasn't about to question the ethics of this. Plus, history had proven that trusting Rottytops generally led him to good feelings. So, he pushed his thoughts back and allowed himself to smile and nod at her head in encouragement.

The batgal, wide-eyed and looking around in a confused panic, had her legs spread as Rotty lowered her towards Wellum's hardening cock. She whimpered as the tip of his dick approached her entrance, as her breathing grew heavier. At once, Rotty gave her a push downward and she took his entire length into her pussy. She hissed out and he grunted as her tight constricting walls enveloped his cock, the lips of her pussy slapping against his pelvis. While the batgal recovered from the shock of the sudden insertion, Rotty put her head back on her neck and gave it a crack.

Rottytops tore away the batgal's skimpy leotard top, revealing a pair of pillowy breasts as pale as the moon. Her light pink nipples hardened as they were exposed to the cold air, and she fought back a moan as Rotty fondled them from behind as she rocked her back and forth on Wellum's throbbing dick. After giving the batgal a firm slap on the ass that gave her cheeks a satisfying jiggle, Rottytops moved over to give Wellum a better view of herself as she slapped the other monster's tits around. She moved their faces close together and wiggled her ass, juxtaposing green and pale blue skin.

Wellum reached a hand up to grope Rotty's thick ass cheeks, and bucked his hips up into the batgal's tight snatch. The batgal yelped, and the moans she had been gargling back began to escape her. Rotty and Wellum worked in tandem to fuck this bat slut so silly she'd spend the rest of her days dreaming of his dick. He rocked himself up into her with growing force, shouting louder at her ever whimper and reaping the reward of her ever tightening walls squirting her slick juices around his shaft. He pulsed and throbbed inside her, the head of his cock kissing her womb as he forced her entrance open wider, reshaping her pussy to fit his rock hard length.

Rottytops kept her hands roaming all over the curvy devil's body, pinching her nipples and letting her tits sway wildly. She slapped at her ass and held her face by the cheek, whispering into her ear about how much cum was going to be put in her. That she knew firsthand that this man had more than enough seed in those balls to turn her into a creampuff. If the batgal understood anything she was saying, it was unclear. But the wild moans and cries of guilty pleasure were enough for the two of them. Rotty silenced her wails for a few seconds with a sloppy kiss, exciting Wellum enough to get him to thrust up into the batgal with all of his vigor.

The batgal's screams were barely muffled by her forceful makeout with Rottytops. She shivered and shook, and let out a deep guttural moan as Rotty broke their kiss. Wellum and Rottytops met eyes and she could tell he was close. Rotty went back to her position behind the batgal and helped Wellum bounce her up and down on his cock as they raced towards his orgasm. The batgal squirmed and howled as she was violently thrust up and down, her pale orbs swaying in the air as she was pulled back by Rotty to give Wellum a full view. At the sight of the batgal's generous tits rocking around, Wellum rammed into her faster. She'd climaxed on his cock enough that he was able to slide in and out of her tight pussy with little resistance, her complete surrender evident as she simply leaned back into Rotty and took his pounding.

With a final shout, he gripped the batgal's hips and slammed her down onto his crotch. His cock twitched and pulsed against the wet constraints of her walls, and kissed her cervix. As he drew back, his load blew out and flooded her ruined pussy. She gargled on her own drool, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Rotty made sure that she stayed in place and took every last drop of his cum inside her. A second harsh twitch of his cock, and even more of his seed plastered her insides. Shooting out his final ropes of cum, he grit his teeth with a grunt and let go of her thighs. Rottytops giggled, and she let the batgal fall to the side off of his cock, a spasming mess with tears in her eyes and a cock-drunk grin now that her womb was thoroughly painted white.

Looking at his gooey seed dripping out of the batgal's pussy, Rotty happily lapped up the remainder of Wellum's cum as she cleaned his cock. Wellum sighed in relief, and laid his head back as Rottytops tended to him. When she was finished, she took a gulp and swallowed every bit of sperm she had collected before helping him to his feet. She helped him adjust his pants to cover his bits up, and then put an arm over his shoulder and leaned into him as they looked over the still moaning monster. Wellum tried to think of something clever to say, but thought better of it as Rotty just kissed him on the cheek. Better to let her have the last word.

* * *

“Do you think it's okay to just leave her there?” Wellum asked a few minutes after he and Rottytops left the monster den.

“Oh, she'll just turn back into a bat and forget this ever happened. You'd be surprised what those girls can go through and still just hang around the same place like nothing was wrong.” Rotty assured him with a pat on the back.

“Now, c'mon. I got something I really need to show you. I think we can help each other get everything we want, Wellum.” Rotty smiled and marched forward.

Wellum gave a weak smile back, and followed closely behind. He had no idea what Rottytops could possibly want that he could give and hadn't already. And as for what he wanted... what did he want? He came here looking for gems, and he found plenty. He really could just stick around for a few hours and head home with a full wallet. But looking at the zombie excitedly walk through the forest, he began to think there was something else he might want. He was feeling something more than just a sexual thrill when he was near Rottytops. But with her wild nature, he had no idea if that was a subject even worth broaching with her. She probably just saw him as a piece of meat. Figuratively, thankfully. He hoped.

Maybe if he was lucky, she may have grown to consider him a friend at the least. Who knows what that could turn into with time? Wishful thinking, yes, but it was hard to get her out of his head even when a completely different monster woman was accosting his genitals. He sighed, and shook his head. He reasoned he was just feeling something akin to a lust-tinged suspension bridge effect, that would pass in a day or two. Besides, Rottytops was a hell of a girl, but she didn't seem like the type to fall in love.

“Here. Here we are. Walk over here, quietly.” Rotty interrupted his train of thought with a whisper as she crouched next to some dense ferns.

Wellum got on all fours and crawled to her side, curious.

“Look. Over there. This is the best thing about this forest.” Rotty whispered, in a tone approaching reverence.

Intrigued as to what could cause her to speak with such sincerity, he peered through the ferns and into a misty hot spring with a small waterfall pouring into it. Rotty grabbed his chin and directed his attention to it. Squinting, he studied the waterfall. Right when he was about to ask what Rotty was talking about, a silhouetted figure emerged from the mist. A curvaceous feminine form, adjusting cloth by the chest. Long, flowing hair that shined a deep purple in the misty water. Stepping out of the water and shaking off droplets, a truly mesmerizing wiggle of the hips. Wellum gawked. He was staring at pure beauty. He turned to Rottytops, but her eyes were forward and concentrated. Her eyes were filled with inspiration and longing.

Looking back at the woman in the distance, who was fixing her hair into a ponytail, Wellum realized he'd gotten at least one thing dead wrong. The look she gave this woman made the looks he gave her seem like sneers of disgust. Rotty was looking out at the hot spring like it was heaven on earth.

Rottytops was absolutely the kind of girl to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October has been an amazingly productive month for me! I actually wrote more than two things! If you wanna keep up to date on this abnormal behavior of mine and see spicy art retweeted or you just want to see me crash and burn into a well of unending darkness that threatens to swallow me whole every time I look away oh god oh fuck- ahem. If you enjoyed this and you enjoy porn in general, please follow me on Twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


End file.
